nicktoonstoonswarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloom
Princess Bloom is a character from Winx Club. She is the show's main protagonist and is the informal leader of the Winx as well as the Princess of Domino and the keeper of the Dragon Flame. Bloom is extremely curious of her past and about who her biological parents were. She is also curious of magic and loves learning about it. She cares for all of her friends and families (both adopted and biological) deeply. She is always willing to help and fight for a good cause and whenever she encounters an unsettling personal problem, she has a tendency of returning home to Gardenia or going to Stella for advice. She is altruistic and is willing to sacrifice her safety for the safety of the universe. She has a short temper. Since she is the guardian of the Dragon Fire, she unwillingly makes many enemies. Special Moves 'Dragon HEart' ' Dragon Heart' is Bloom's neutral special. Bloom creates a fireball in her hands and then shoots it forwards. This is a chargeble move, the longer she charges how bigger and straighter is becomes and also is more powerfull. 'Fire Arrow' ' Fire Arrow '''is Bloom's side special. Bloom shoots a quick-pulse beam of fire to her opponent. This is a chargeble move, the beam becomes longer and stronger while charging. 'Dragon Wing' ' Dragon Wing is Bloom's up special. Bloom summons a giant sphere of fire energy she then can move the sphere around a little and when trapped an opponent they will soar through the air. Bloom can also use this on herself. '''Flaming Shield ' Flaming Shield' is Bloom's down special. Bloom summon a shield of fire out of the palm of her hand and when someone attacks you and hit the shield the opponent will receive the damage but not the knockback. 'Dragon Energy' ' Dragon Energy' is Bloom's War Strike. Bloom first changes into her Believix form and then creates from her fire a giant flame dragon and jumps onto it and then is able to fly around the stage into any direction leaving a spore of fire behind. Special Costume Bloom's special costume is Dark Bloom from when Bloom turned evil due to Lord Darkar's diabolical influence on her. While in this form, she steals the Codex fragment from Alfea for Darkar. She only made one other appearance in the season two finale, when Darkar discovered that he needed both the powers of light (which is the Dragon Fire-the very source of the Great Dragon's power) and darkness to claim the Ultimate Power of Realix. Thanks to her friends — and mainly Sky declaring his love for her — Bloom heals her friends with her pure heart, returns to normal, returns the Ultimate Power to Realix, and joins her friends in a Charmix Convergence that banishes Lord Darkar back to Shadowhaunt. Trivia *Although Bloom appears in her costume from her Winx form all her special moves come from a higher rank than Winx. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Fairy Category:Unlockable Category:Heroes Category:Big Winner